The Emmys
The Emmys are one of the two opposing teams on Total Drama Island: For Your Entertainment. The team consists of Donna, Elena, Gabe, Minerva, Monique, Ophelia, Risty, Sebastian, Victor, Wes, and Zack. They are staying on the second floor of The Hotel along with Chris McLean. The Emmys had been the first victorious team due to having nine players complete the challenge in ...Fifteen Minutes of Fame, and claimed another victory in The Bachelor Isn't Interested because Victor impressed Chris with his poem. They suffered their first loss in Video Killed the Reality Star because their music video went missing, though it is implied that they would have won if their video was shown. Zack became the team's first casualty in a dramatic elimination ceremony. The team won again in Safest Catch because they had a more successful strategy than The Oscars'. They began a losing streak when they barely lost the challenge in Sing Your Heart Out, but nobody was eliminated due to Camille's arrest. It was during this episode that they found out that their video from the third episode had been stolen by Camille. Despite being ahead in numbers, the team lost again in the We All Fall Down, and Elena tricked her teammates into voting off Gabe. The Emmys had a hard episode during Fire Insults at Will, in which Donna was knocked unconscious during the challenge, causing elimination-related drama that Sebastian used to his advantage. This eventually culminated in Elena's elimination. After a close competition in Teeth, the team lost yet another challenge. Victor was voted off for a poor challenge performance, devastating Ophelia. The team managed to finally win again during the press conference in Flashing Lights, mainly due to the positive reaction regarding the kiss between Minerva and Monique. After the merge, the friendships within the former Emmys still remained intact. Sebastian and Wes were the only two to survive the challenge in Thirteen, making a pair of ex-Emmys the winners of the first individual immunties. The former team members had weak performances in All I Want is Revenge, with three Emmys out in the first round. Monique earned second place in the final round, earning herself a prize. Monique took Minerva on her overnight prize, leaving five of the ex-Emmys to agree to vote together that night. Despite this, Risty was eliminated after losing the tiebreaker elimination challenge to Allison. Contestants Eliminated Gallery Donna Surmaine.png|'Donna:' The Smart Aleck Elena Harks.png|'Elena:' The Socialite Gabe Patterson.png|'Gabe:' The Rich Jerk Minerva Patrikovis.png|'Minerva:' The Loudmouth Monique Darlin.png|'Monique:' The Trendsetter Ophelia Escher.png|'Ophelia:' The Artist Risty Cooper.png|'Risty:' The Athlete Sebastian Luse.png|'Sebastian:' The Gambler Victor Phae.png|'Victor:' The Romeo Wes Winfrey.png|'Wes:' The Musician Zack Hill.png|'Zack:' The Technophile Trivia *The Emmys have five males and six females, the reverse of The Oscars. *The males on The Emmys tend to do worse in challenges than on The Oscars. This is proved by having only two of the seven Emmys to make the merge be male. *The Emmys won four of the nine challenges before the teams merged in Thirteen. Despite this, they had more contestants make the merge because of Camille's removal from the competition leading to a non-elimination in Sing Your Heart Out. *The three shortest contestants, Monique, Zack, and Donna, are all on The Emmys. *The Emmys are the only team to lose a challenge but not have to vote off a teammate. Category:Miscellaneous